the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadeye Cassidy
Description Personality Deadeye's friendly enough. A little rough around the edges, maybe, but she's just lookin' out for her own. Capable, more'n a little headstrong, but genuinely cares about the people around her and tryin' to do the right thing. As one'a the older members of the Guild she has a warm spot for the ones younger than herself, and tends to 'adopt' them. Wicked sense'a dry humor. Appearance Deadeye's one'a those people who looks a lot larger than they are: not to say she's small by any means (5'9") but her presence leaves a big ol' bootmark on a room when she's in it. Doesn't help that she's rarely without her trusty hat to add an inch or two. She keeps her red hair long (sometimes braided), which covers her pointed half-elf ears and the hawk feather tattoo on the back of her neck. That ain't her most recognizable tattoo, neither. On her left forearm writ big is a viper wreathed in laurels with its mouth open, the letters "CH" written on the inside. That one... well. She don't like to talk about it much. It's from her old gang. You usually will find Deadeye with no less than three guns on her at any given time. Notable Companions/Items/Equipment * Desperado '''- magical handcanon. Dwarven masterwork by Big Swahn Ronson. Doesn't much like missin'. * '''Peacekeeper - old revolver. Was her father's gun. * Longshot Rifle '''- rifle given to her by Big Swahn at the beginning of Season 1. Has an inscription that reads: "Remember where you came from. -B.S.R." * '''Yorcrath's Badge - '''A gold sun with an inscription on each side: one reads "Juneaux McCready", the other "Deadeye Cassidy". Between the two it says in Draconic: "We wear our scars with pride. They do not define us." * '''Stardust Family Ring '- Given to her by Duncan Stardust after the events of "Deadeye Down". She wears it on a chain around her neck. * '''Spirit -' Deadeye's trusty horse. He's a bit of a dope. History Canon General Knowledge Pre-Campaign Construction Season 1 - The Boomburst War Deadeye was one of the first wave of adventurers to arrive in Havenholdt's Guild hall. Outta the gate she was was on the squad that encountered the first Boomburst brother, an' came back to find the guild squire strung up with explosives. She was also a part'a the group that uncovered the monoliths, and escaped the caverns with a little help from the Junker-Wyrds. In this time she befriended Lori (more accurately, Lori aggressively befriended her) and one Duncan Stardust. Big Swahn Ronson gave her the Longshot Rifle as they continued the battle, against both the Pyromancer's Guild and the Boombursts. As the Boomburst War unfolded, Deadeye came up against each Boomburst head again and again-- in the end, she roused herself from unconsciousness to sit up and land the killing blow on Cratie Boomburst during the Siege of Havenholdt. In the wake of the war, Deadeye, Duncan, Dock, and Manny Quinn went to go find the last Boomburst brother and bring him back from his prison so he could face justice. In the process the group came across the Pyromancer responsible for the death of a town Duncan tried to save, and though they reached an uneasy truce, Duncan threw an ice knife at the man's back in rage at what he had done. In response, the man turned and chopped off Dock's head in one fell blow. That moment... well. That's hard to forget. Season 2 - The Reaver War Construction Season 3 - Spirit's Return Construction RP/Spoilers * Deadeye was once almost hung after getting caught. Callista saved her from the noose as they dropped her down. * Deadeye promised Mag that she would kill her if Mag got controlled by Boresh again. * Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Friends (+ Nicknames) * 'Mad Mag the Magpie (deceased) -' Was maybe Deadeye's closest friend-friend in the Guild. Kindred spirits with dirty hands. "Jingles". * 'Christian Pahldrick -' Despite being nearly the same age, she thinks of him as her little brother. "Spangles". * 'Hedwyn Blackwell -' She's protective of him, being such a gentle'n kind person. Only got moreso after the events of Point's Peak. They bonded over animals. "Sprout". * 'Justice Pahldrick -' Deadeye's mentee in Gunslingin'. "Spitfire". * 'Ira Sil'Naya Vera - '''Also protective of him, though they weren't on the best'a terms until both a' them got knocked down a peg during Point's Peak. Since then, he's another little brother. "Bright Eyes". * '''Brelyna Do'Urden - '''Deadeye's cowboy in training. "Blinky". * '''Lori Burrfoot -' Roommates. Begrudging hug-friends. "Pint Size". * '''Blue Shen - At first reluctant allies, now more recently potential friends. Gave her a hawk feather and made her promise to bring it back from the Shadowfell. "Geronimo". * Yorcrath Be'elzendeb -''' An odd friendship, to be sure, but one that grew thanks to a shared experience with each having once been horrible, having done horrible things. "York". * 'Riva Mithdragta -' Drinking buddies. "Reevs". * 'Siobhan McCarraig -' Also drinking buddies. "Lush". * 'Kalvorr Trueheart -' She respects him as a fighter, he calls her "Boss Lady". * 'Aius the Machine -' She looks up to him and respects him. Because she puts so much faith in his moral compass, she's also a little scared of his judgment. "Big Guy". * '''Manny Quinn - Deadeye's pocket buddy. :) * Big Swahn Ronson -''' Got Deadeye to the Adventurer's Guild when she arrived in Teol. Mentored her in the time after her escape from Araphen. Gave her the Longshot Rifle and Desperado. * 'Dock Foltest - '''One of her first friends from early guild life. She was present at his death. After he passed away, she had a chance to speak to his ghost, and promised to take his daughters back to the Adventurer's Guild. Family (Blood and Adopted) * '''Ezekiel "The Cat" Cassidy (deceased) - '''Deadeye's adoptive father during her early years with the Copperheads. Taught her how to do just about everything. Raised her like his own. Was betrayed and killed by Kingpin. * '''McCready Family - '''Deadeye's biological family. ** '''Marlowe McCready -' Father, inventor most well known for inventing guns and starting the McCready Firearm Company. Well-intentioned genius, but sometimes distant. ** '''Aemynn Ianstina '-' Mother, noble elf diplomat and exemplary lady. Second wife of Marlowe. ** Felix McCready -''' Older Brother. Proud and headstrong, outgoing type. ** 'Daisy McCready -' Older Sister. Quiet and bookish, smart and prim. Rivals * '''Callista - Childhood friends, turned girlfriends, turned rivals. Callista betrayed Deadeye and pinned Kingpin's murder on her, ultimately causing Deadeye to flee the Copperheads. * Estelsius Brentwood '''- Threatened the Guild and made Duncan have a panic attack. Deadeye hates her damn guts. * '''Iosin the Beloved -''' Deadeye shot her once to try and stop her from doing something stupid. Deadeye feels bad, but is pretty sure Iosin still hates her. "Fishstick". * '''Talvyrae Lolthelyl - '''Deadeye doesn't dislike her so much as pity her (reminds Deadeye of herself before she joined the Guild), but Tal hates Deadeye's guts. "Tall, Dark, an' Creepy". * '''Fishbone - He just annoys her. ??? * Duncan Stardust - Well. Y'know. "Sparkles". Accomplishments -Spent her very first session lassoing an evil centaur, jumping on its back, and proceeding to ride it into the ground. -Got the last blow on Cratie Boomburst, final boss of Season 1. Put a bullet between her giant troll eyes. It was High Noon. -Inherited Big Swahn Ronson's masterwork, Desperado. -Was one of four who wielded Gem-Eye Magarm's Blade to end the last boss of Season 2. Trivia * Birthday: July 4th * Originally she was supposed to be a much more suave and charismatic character, having been semi-jokingly based on McCree (from Overwatch). * The ink used for Deadeye's Copperheads tattoo contains real snake venom. Featured RP List Breaking Bad [News] Kal/Deadeye Birds of a Feather Mag/Deadeye Total Eclipse of the Heart Deadeye/Duncan Powerful Elf-Ish Ladies Sizing Each Other Up Tal/Deadeye On the Road CP/Deadeye You Don't Have to Be a Gun Deadeye/Hedwyn Deadeye in Recovery CP, Hedwyn, Duncan, Aius, Mag, Kal, Yorcrath My Fair Gunslinger Deadeye/Duncan/CP Practical Magic for Impractical Beginners Deadeye/Duncan/CP The Insomnia Club - For Those Who Cannot Sleep Ensemble Post-Season 2 Finale Hangouts Ensemble